Koopa Pirates
The Koopa Pirates are infamous and powerful mafia- like pirates that is lead by one of the new generation of Yonko Koopa D. Bowser, and they base of operation is at Rialto State, as they do trading of weapons, drugs, treasure and many more in the black market business to pirates. They formed an alliance with the Phantom Pirates for trading goods, and also try to stop a group called the Metallo Attrezzo Resistances. Jolly Roger The Koopa Pirates' jolly roger consisted a skull with sharp teeth and a orange mohawk similar to Bowser's hair style, while also having a orange eyebrows. The skull is also wearing a neck brace with spikes on it, and the cross bones consist of two rifles that signified that they are the Mafia. Crew Members Don *'Koopa D. Bowser the Dragon Demon' - Admiral(Don)/Ruler of Rialto State: He is the Don of the Koopa Pirates and the Ruler of Rialto State, who ate the Dragon-Dragon Fruit: Model Two Headed Dragon, a Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform into a two headed dragon. His current bounty is 3,235,000,000. Underbosses There are those in the Koopa Pirates with the position known as the Underboss (アンダーボス Andābosu) who are the captains and the strongest fighters of the crew, having the highest rank, authority, strength, reverence, and fighting prowess. Second only to Koopa D. Bowser himself. *'Koopa D. Bowser Jr. the Demon Boy' - Underboss/Second In Command: He is the eldest son of the Koopa Family and the Second In Command of the Koopa Pirates. His weapon of choice is a Battle Mech Suit called Clown, and his current bounty is 1,068,000,000. *'"Blue Haired" Koopa D. Larry' - Underboss/Gun Dealer: He is the 2nd Son of the Koopa Family who is in charge of selling guns and firearms, who ate the Shooter-Shooter Fruit, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to turn any part of their body into firearms making the user a Shooting Human. His current his 934,000,000. *'Koopa D. Morton the Silver Hammer' - Underboss/Polearms Dealer: He is the 3rd son of the Koopa Family who is in charge of selling polearm weapons, who ate the Hammer-Hammer Fruit, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to turn any part of their body into hammers, making a user a Hammer Human. His current bounty is 942,000,000. *'Koopa D. Wendy the Beauty' - Underboss/Sword Dealer: She is the eldest daughter of the Koopa Family who is in charge of selling swords, who ate the Ring-Ring Fruit, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create and manipulate rings at will, making the user a Ring Human. Her current bounty is 825,000,000. *'"Dog Trainer" Koopa D. Iggy' - Underboss/Mercenary Dealer: He is the 4th son of the Koopa Family who is in charge of sending mercenaries for hire to the paying customers. He has a spiked ball with a chain named Chomp who "ate" the Mutt-Mutt Fruit: Model Pit Bull, a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform into a Pit Bull. His current bounty is 954,000,000. *'"Cannon King" Koopa D. Roy' - Underboss/Cannon Dealer: He is the 5th son of the Koopa Family who is in charge of selling cannons, and his weapon of choice is a hand held cannon that launches cannons from a far distances called Bull. His current bounty is 921,000,000. *'Koopa D. Lemmy the Ball Balancer' - Underboss/Drug Dealer: He is the 6th son of the Koopa Family who is in charge of selling drugs, and his weapon of choice is a spiked ball with a chain that is on his leg that he balanced on while having two spiked ball with a change that is connected with two of his arms. His current bounty is 941,000,000. *'Koopa D. Ludwig the Great Flame' - Underboss/Treasure Collector: He is the 7th Son of the Koopa Family who is in charge of collecting treasure for trading, who ate the Coal-Coal Fruit, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to become a living coal and ignite flames, making a user a Coal Human. His current bounty is 912,000,000. Caporegime The Koopa Pirates have Caporegime (カポレギメ Kaporegime) who are the lieutenants who leads the Firing Squads, Sword Squads, Cannon Squads, State Boat Patrolling units, Muscle Squads, Tommy Gun Squad, and Watch Tower Units. They are stationed in different parts of the of Rialto State where they serves as Moles if they see something suspicious. The strongest among them are known as the Capo Deadly Four (カポデッドリーフォー Kapodeddorīfō). Capo Deadly Four *'"Wizard King" Kamek' - Caporegime(Capo Deadly Four)/Scientist/Chemist: He is the scientist and chemist that creates the drugs for selling them in the black market, who has the ability of summoning explosive orbs out his body and attack with them, a power called it Chemical Shots. His current bounty is 578,000,000. *'Sorbetti the Snow Jester' - Caporegime(Capo Deadly Four)/Entertainer/Mole: He is a entertainer and serving as a Mole to keep watch of any suspicion, who ate the Breeze-Breeze Fruit, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create snow storms, making user a Breezing Human. His current bounty is 543,000,000. *'"Squid King" Goop' - Caporegime(Capo Deadly Four)/Underwater City Ruler: He is a squid fishman and the ruler of the Underwater City under Rialto State and the mastery of Fishman Karate. His current bounty is 432,000,000. *'"Plant King" Pete' - Caporegime(Capo Deadly Four)/Venus Fields Ruler: He is the ruler of Venus Fields Ruler, who ate the Flytrap-Flytrap Fruit, a Paramecia-type that allows the user to grow venus fly trap, making the user a Venus Flytrap Human. His current bounty is 465,000,000. Other Caporegime *'Baron Brrr the Cold Soldier' - Caporegime/Mole: He is one of the Moles to keep an eye on any suspicious activities, who ate the Artic-Artic Fruit, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to emanate ice from their body, making a user a Artic Human. His current bounty is 326,000,000. *'"Blaze Fist" Kaliente' - Caporegime/Mole: He is a octopus fishman that is stationed at the Underwater City, who has the mastery of Flame Kenpo. His current bounty is 340,000,000. *'Burrow the Mole King' - Caporegime/Tunnel Maker: He is a mole mink and he is in charge of making tunnels for the Koopa Pirates. His current bounty is 336,000,000. *'"Stone Wall" Walter' - Caporegime/Border Commander: He is the Border Commander of the Rialto State Border Walls where he is in charge if they see someone leaving or coming in, who ate the Wall-Wall Fruit, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows to create and manipulate walls, making a user a Wall Human. His current bounty is 330,000,000. *'"Spike Wall" Steven' - Caporegime/Border Commander: He is the brother of Walter and a Border Commander of the Rialto State Border Wall, and a weapon of choice is spiked vest, spiked boots, and spiked gloves. His current bounty is 321,000,000. *'Jackson the Flaming Lighter' - Caporegime/Mole: He is serving as a Mole to keep an eye on anything suspicious, who has a built in flamethrower inside his Jack-o-Lantern mask. 302,000,000. *'"Iron Boxing" Dark' - Caporegime/Boxer: He is a pro boxer and his weapon of choice is a boxing gloves that is made of iron. 312,000,000. *'"Steel Horn" Bull D. Billy' - Caporegime/Mole: He is a Bull Mink and serving as the Mole to watch any suspicious activities and his weapon of choice is his horns that is cover in steel. His current bounty is 320,000,000. *'"Drilling Queen" Digga' - Caporegime/Tunnel Maker: She is a Tunnel Maker for the Koopa Pirates and her weapon of choice is her drill that is infused to her left arm. 330,000,000. *'Mouser the Rat Mole' - Caporegime/Mole: He is a mouse mink and serving as the Mole for spying any suspicious activities. His weapon of choice is a Thompson and his current bounty 310,000,000. *'"Hooded Mask" Jarvis' - Caporegime/Sniper: He is the crew's sniper and his weapon of choice is a mask with a built in machine gun called Shooter. His current bounty is 326,000,000. *'"Mechanic King" Rock' - Caporegime/Mechanic Shipwright Leader: He is a groundhog mink and the leader of the Mechanic Shipwrights. His weapon of choice is his large wrench and his current bounty is 314,000,000. *'"Sky Demon" William' - Caporegime/Sky Patroller: He is serving as a Sky Patroller of the Koopa Pirates, who ate the Tweet-Tweet Fruit: Model Crow, a Zoan-type Devil Fruit, that allows the user to transform into a crow, making a user a Crow Human. His current bounty is 257,000,000. *'"Hustlers" Wario and Waluigi' - Caporegime/Mole/Rent Collectors: They both serve as Rent Collectors of the Rialto State and both serve as Moles to spy any suspicious. Their current bounty is 320,000,000. *'"Boomerang Queen" Pom' - Caporegime/Mole: She is serving as a Mole to spy any suspicious activities and her weapon of choice is two sharp boomerangs. 267,000,000. *'"Snake Fang" Hiss' - Caporegime/Mole: He is serving as a Mole to spy any suspicious activities, who ate the Snake-Snake Fruit: Model Viper, a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform into a viper. His current bounty is 306,000,000. *'"Goop Jester" Montley' - Caporegime/Mole: He is serving as a Mole to spy any suspicious activities, who ate the Goop-Goop Fruit, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user create and manipulate goop, making a user a Goop Human. His current bounty is 270,000,000. *'"Shadow Thief" Popple' - Caporegime/Thief: He is serving as a thief for the Koopa Pirates, stealing weapons and other goods. His current bounty 216,000,000. *'"Shy Mask" Ariana' - Caporegime/Assassin: She is serving as a personal assassin of the Koopa Pirates, and the mask she is wearing she covers the most beautiful face in the would, and she use this as a advantages to kill people. Her weapon of choice is two daggers and her current bounty is 254,000,000. *'Giovanni the Bomber' - Caporegime/Demolition Specialize: He is a mastery of creating bombs and he serving as bomber of the Koopa Pirates. His weapon is many explosives and his current bounty is 234,000,000. Top Assassin The crews has member that specialized in killing known as the Top Assassin (トップアサシン Toppuasashin) who serves as killers of the Koopa Pirates, who get sent to deal with people that are disobeying the rules and they would kill them with out any mercy or any thought of stop killing. *'"Armless Killer" Lorenzo' - Top Assassin: He is one of the top assassins of the Koopa Pirates, and he has the mastery of Life Return since he lost his arms a long time ago. His current bounty is 410,000,000. *'"Hammer Master" Mateo and Antonio' - Top Assassins: They are one of the top assassins of the Koopa Pirates, and their weapons of choice are their sledge hammers. Their current bounty is 405,000,000. *'Alessandro the Spike Shell' - Top Assassin: He is one of the top assassins of the Koopa Pirates and his weapon is a shell on his back that has spikes on them. His current bounty is 406,000,000. *'"Steel Boxer" Leonardo' - Top Assassin: He is one of the top assassins of the Koopa Pirates and his weapon of choice is steel iron boxing gloves. His current bounty is 360,000,000. *'"Fire Breather" Franco' - Top Assassin: He is a canine mink and one of the top assassins of the Koopa Pirates and his weapon of choice is a mask with a built in flamethrower called Breath. His current bounty is 402,000,000. *'Bravo the Tower King' - Top Assassin: He is one of the top assassins of the Koopa Pirates, who ate the Tower-Tower Fruit, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to become a living stone tower, making a user a Tower Human. His current bounty is 302,000,000. *'"Three Ball Mace" Carlo' - Top Assassin: His is one of the top assassins of the Koopa Pirates, and his weapon of choice is three spiked ball with chains. His current bounty is 400,000,000.